Heritage
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "The Babysitter". Michael's parents return, giving Paige something to worry about. And Karril reappears on the scene, with a few secrets of his own.
1. Part 1

Heritage  
  
Part 1  
  
Sequel to "The Babysitter". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
As the wind touches my face, I smile. I can feel it on a deep level, and I have to resist the urge to jump off and ride the currents. I take a deep breath, and watch the sun crest over the horizon, over the planet that belongs to me, and to my kind. We are the undisputed lords of this land, and it responds only to us. With one last look, I jump off, and feel strength course through me. Far off I hear some noise, a voice speaking.  
  
"Cole? COLE!"  
  
With a start, Cole sat up in bed. He looked around to see Phoebe looking at him with a puzzled grin. "Come on, sleepy head. You're going to be late for breakfast."  
  
Cole looked at the clock, and asked, "It's already ten o'clock? How long was I asleep for?"  
  
"About 12 hours. Are you feeling alright baby? You've been sleeping a lot more lately?" Phoebe questioned quietly.  
  
"I've just been working a lot, and been really stressed at work.now, what's this about breakfast?" Cole replied.  
  
"It's the traditional Saturday breakfast, silly. Now, let's go get Gabriel and hurry down. We don't want to be late." Phoebe commented before heading out the bedroom door.  
  
Cole shook his head a couple of times, and then stood up. It was just a dream.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know about this," Paige remarked nervously.  
  
"Relax, honey. You'll do fine," Michael reassured her. He kissed her, but Paige's worried look didn't fade.  
  
"Can't I just fight a demonic army instead?" Paige asked plaintively.  
  
"What's up?" Piper questioned as Paige and Michael entered the kitchen.  
  
"When my parents heard I was getting married, they left their site early to get back here. They're getting into town today, and really want to meet my fiancé."  
  
"I know, what if I go do battle with the Source? Can't we do that instead?" Paige demanded.  
  
"Honey, you have to meet them eventually," Piper commented with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, but can't I do that in a few.decades?" Paige asked. "I mean, what if they don't like me, or what if they don't think I'm good enough, or what if."  
  
Michael pulled her into a kiss, and said, "Don't worry about it, I know they'll love you."  
  
"How?" Paige demanded.  
  
"Because I love you." Michael reassured.  
  
Paige grinned, and said, "I can never stop hearing that,"  
  
Phoebe and Cole walked in with Gabriel in tow. Piper gasped, and said, "He's WALKING!"  
  
"I know, he can do that in toddler form, but now he can do it in his real form too," Cole remarked.  
  
"That's awesome," Paige exclaimed. Cole helped Gabriel get seated, and then sat down next to him.  
  
"Cole, are you alright?" Leo questioned as he helped Melinda get seated.  
  
"Not you too," Cole replied crossly, "I'm fine, stop worrying about me,"  
  
"So, what was the commotion we heard on our way down?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Michael's parents are coming in today, and want to meet Paige. She's a little nervous."  
  
"I can see why," Phoebe commented, "I'd love to help you out on that one, but to tell you the truth, neither Piper nor I had to deal with that. Our husband's families are dead." She then winced, and looked over at Cole. "Sorry, baby. I know you consider Karril family, but he hasn't been heard from in the last month, and." Phoebe trailed off as it became apparent that Cole was focused on eating.  
  
"Thanks for the advice. So, what are you two up to?" Paige remarked.  
  
"I don't know, I thought maybe the four of us would go shopping for some furniture for the den, to replace the ones lost from the last demon battle."  
  
Leo grimaced, and said, "Count me out, I think I'll take Cole to see a movie. How's that sound Cole?"  
  
"Aserius Dasmari Natharan," Cole replied absently.  
  
"What did you say?" Leo asked.  
  
"I said fine with me." Cole said in annoyance.  
  
"No you didn't Cole, you babbled gibberish," Phoebe commented.  
  
Cole was about to respond when his cell phone rang. He pulled it up and said, "Turner? Yes.now? What about.alright, I'll be right there." He looked at the others, and grimaced, "Sorry Leo, I'm going to have to take a rein check. That was Mr. Jackman, he wants to see me, right now. It sounded important."  
  
"Hey, I understand. Especially since the bulk of the family income comes from you."  
  
"Glad to hear it, I'll see you later." Cole said as he hurried upstairs to shower.  
  
Michael looked at his watch and said, "I'd love to stay, but my parents are coming in soon, and I want to be there to meet them. Come on Paige."  
  
Paige looked distinctly nervous, and then said, "Alright."  
  
Piper looked at Leo with a mischievous grin and said, "Looks like you're watching the kids and going shopping."  
  
***  
  
"You wanted to see my Mr. Jackman?" Cole asked as he walked in.  
  
Mr. Jackman smiled, and said, "Cole, come on in, and have a seat."  
  
Cole walked into the office and sat down. "You're probably wondering what is going on?" Mr. Jackman remarked.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm guessing it must be very important to call me in on a Saturday." Cole commented.  
  
"Very perceptive. I'll get straight to the point. The firm is very impressed with you, Cole. Your skills in the courtroom are fast-getting out, and you are becoming in high demand. Also, you have the people skills to do very well here."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Cole interjected.  
  
"What do you know about Neotech International?" Mr. Jackman asked suddenly.  
  
"It's a new company to San Francisco, just setting up. It appears to be some kind of Not For Profit Organization, but that's about all I know," Cole replied.  
  
"The owner and CEO of the company has called and asked for us to send over a lawyer to help them with several legal proceedings. I don't have to tell you this could be a very successful client for us, and we really want him on board." Mr. Jackman cautioned.  
  
"I still don't see what this has to do with me?" Cole asked in confusion.  
  
"The CEO has heard of your skills and victories, and specifically requested you. He wants you to meet with him today at his new offices. I was hoping you'd be willing to do it. I can promise that if we land this client, they'll be a large bonus for you. Anyway, we can head over right now if you're ready."  
  
Cole shrugged, and said, "Absolutely sir."  
  
***  
  
"How do I look?" Paige asked.  
  
"You look fantastic, just like when you asked five minutes ago," Michael reassured her. He said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
"I sure hope so.I really want to make a good impression." Paige murmured.  
  
Michael was about to respond when people began to approach the baggage claim. He scanned the crowd, and then broke into a grin, "MOM! DAD!"  
  
As Michael walked forward, Paige took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. She then headed off after Michael. She found him hugging a woman. As he put her down, Michael looked over and said, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Paige Matthews. Paige, these are my parents."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Errant." Paige said and held out her hand. Both parents had very firm handshakes.  
  
Michael's dad smiled, and said, "It's nice to meet the woman who's stolen my son's heart. And call me James. I feel old whenever people call me 'Mr.' besides, we're practically family,"  
  
Paige grinned, and turned to find Michael's mother giving her an appraising look. She seemed to be measuring Paige up, and Paige unconsciously straightened her back.  
  
Several moments passed before Michael interrupted by saying, "Why don't we grab your bags and go to lunch? I know a great place near here."  
  
"Sounds great," Michael's mom said softly without taking her eyes off of Paige.  
  
Paige swallowed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
"He'll be out to get you in a moment," the woman said.  
  
Cole smiled, and said, "Thank you," As he sat down, he grinned. He looked over and saw Mr. Jackman trying to maintain a calm façade. Cole know how much this account meant to him, and was very impressed.  
  
Cole looked around the office, and wondered about this CEO. The company was new, as the recently finished wallpapering. However, he also had a great deal of money, since he's spent a great deal of these nice chairs. He was truly a paradox; one Cole hoped to figure out soon.  
  
"You nervous?" Mr. Jackman murmured to Cole softly.  
  
"Not really, just antsy," Cole replied softly.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Jackman, Mr. Turner. It's a pleasure to meet you," a new voice said from the doorway.  
  
Cole looked up, and tried to keep his mouth from falling open. Standing in the doorway in an Armani suit, was KARRIL!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Heritage  
  
Part 2  
  
Sequel to "The Babysitter". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
"Cole, are you alright?" Mr. Jackman asked with a frown.  
  
Cole swallowed, and tried to speak past his shock. He heard a voice in his mind say Get it together or he'll suspect. With effort, Cole managed to get his facial expressions back under control, and said, "Sorry, I just swallowed wrong or something."  
  
"Not a problem, I understand completely. Now, if you gentlemen will follow me in." Karril commented, and indicated the doorway.  
  
Mr. Jackman shot one last look at Cole before heading in. As Cole walked past Karril, Karril leaned in and whispered, "I'll explain later. Don't worry."  
  
"Now then, I may as well get to the point. My name is Gerald Hunter, and I am the CEO of this company. I've heard great things about both your firm and Mr. Turner, and let me just say I look forward to a very profitable relationship."  
  
"What exactly can we do for you, Mr. Hunter?" Mr. Jackman asked.  
  
"My company is just getting started, and we are in need of your legal services. If you do well on this initial case, I can foresee many other cases and a much longer relationship. Now, I've heard of Mr. Turner's success in the courtroom, and would like to request his services."  
  
"Why don't we discuss the specifics now?" Mr. Jackman suggested.  
  
Cole sighed, and prepared himself for a long afternoon.  
  
***  
  
Paige fought against the desire to squirm. Michael had taken them to a local restaurant to eat, and to give them a chance to get to know her. While Paige found Mr. Errant to be very nice, Mrs. Errant seemed to be holding something against her. She rarely spoke, and only in monosyllabic answers. And she kept staring at her subtly. Paige felt like she was being put on display, and it was very disturbing.  
  
"So, what did you do on your dig?" Michael asked desperately, trying to draw her into the conversation.  
  
"It was very exciting," James broke in. "We found an ancient temple of some sort buried beneath the ground in Asia. We don't know much yet, but early carbon dating makes it the earliest temple in existence."  
  
"Really," Paige said excitedly, "Any idea which God was worshipped, or who used it?"  
  
"No, the language is one we've never seen. We've had the best cryptologists working on it, and we're still clueless. But, it's only a matter of time."  
  
"I could check some books I know, and see if I can find out anything about the area," Michael offered helpfully.  
  
"Excuse me," Mrs. Errant said suddenly. She then stood up and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Paige asked quickly.  
  
Mr. Errant looked distinctly uncomfortable as he replied, "I don't know, she's been rather.distant the last few days. She's not normally like thsi. I just don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
"Why don't you try talking to her privately now," Michael whispered.  
  
"I suppose so." Paige murmured before heading towards the bathroom. She walked in, and gasped.  
  
Mrs. Errant was on the ground, and some sort of gas was coming out of her mouth and nose. It coalesced into a woman, who shrugged and smiled, "it's good to be out."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Paige gasped.  
  
The woman looked over and said, "A witch.this is unexpected." She then shimmered out.  
  
Paige touched Mrs. Errant's neck. There was a pulse, but it was very faint. "MICHAEL, SOMEONE CALL 911!"  
  
***  
  
"Well, that should do well for now," Mr. Jackman said with a sigh.  
  
As everyone stood up to leave, Karril said, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to talk with Mr. Turner alone."  
  
Mr. Jackman looked indecisive, and Karril's eyes flashed. "Of course. You've chosen wisely with our firm. If you'll excuse me." Mr. Jackman bowed and left the room.  
  
As soon as he was out of the room, Cole turned and confronted Karril. "Karril, what are you doing here? Where have you been? What did you do to my boss, and where'd you get the money for this company?"  
  
Karril leaned against his desk and held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa. One thing at a time."  
  
"Where did you go, Karril?" Cole asked.  
  
"I.wandered. I was lost after our meeting, and I needed time to sort out what to do next. And call me Gerald, please." Karril explained  
  
"Fine Gerald. You decided to start up a company in San Francisco?" Cole's eyebrows rose in question. "Where'd you get the funds for it?"  
  
"I didn't steal it, Cole. Before I.left, I had several mortal families channeling investments for me. Those investments have done very well, and I'm now worth billions. I could run this company without selling a thing for about six centuries and not even make a dent in it." Gerald replied.  
  
"Which brings me to my next question.what is your company going to do?" Cole demanded.  
  
Gerald sighed, and said, "I'm not going to do evil. I've given it up. My company will change the world for the better. We're going to have legal team that does pro-bono work, and we'll take on several worthy charities. You'll see."  
  
"So, what do you want with me?" Cole asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have my reasons," Gerald said cryptically. He held up his hands to forestall other questions, "Before you continue the 20 questions, I have one of my own. Have you been dreaming a lot lately?"  
  
"Wha.why?" Cole asked in surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because I've been doing it also," Gerald explained. "The dreams always are the same. Wind hits my face, and I survey a domain.then I wake up."  
  
"What do you think it means?" Cole questioned softly.  
  
"I don't know, but it makes me curious. What event do we have in common, what binds us?" Gerald commented.  
  
Cole thought about it, and then exclaimed, "The Lake of Torment?"  
  
"As far as I know, no one before us ever returned. Who knows what it will do to us. We need to figure out what is going on, and we need to do it soon."  
  
"So, if we assume it was the water.oh, god. GABRIEL!" Cole exclaimed. He stood up and said, "I've got to go and check on Gabriel. Stop by the Manor in about two hours."  
  
"Not a problem," Gerald reassured him, and then Cole shimmered out.  
  
***  
  
"What about this outfit? It would look awesome on Gabriel," Piper commented.  
  
"You're right, he'd look adorable."  
  
Gabriel turned to Melinda and rolled his eyes, and Melinda giggled.  
  
"It's hard enough shopping for you when you keep shifting from toddler to infant," Phoebe complained, "Now, be nice. I'm your mother and I reserve the right to dress you."  
  
Melinda tried hard to stop laughing, and Gabriel glared at her, "Keep laughing, you're next."  
  
Gabriel let his mind wander as he tried to keep from falling asleep. He may be the Guardian of Life, but he still had to deal with his mother.  
  
"Gabriel, where are you going?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Gabriel looked at her in surprise, and then realized two things. He hadn't meant to be moving, and he didn't know where he was going. Realizing something was wrong, Gabriel looked deep inside, seeking the source. At the very core of his mind was a faint suggestion, a tugging that tried to make his every decision lead him that way.  
  
Phoebe was about to respond when her phone rang. She picked it up and asked, "Hello.what? We'll be right there,"  
  
"What's going on?" Piper questioned.  
  
"That was Paige. A demon attacked Michael's mom, we need to meet her at the Manor to figure out who it was. Come on, we're leaving."  
  
The group had almost gotten to the door when Cole walked in. "Is Gabriel alright?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, he's fine. Why?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"We'll discuss it when we get home.what's wrong?" Cole questioned.  
  
"Home first, questions later," Piper interjected.  
  
***  
  
"Any luck?" Michael wondered.  
  
"No.I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about this demon. She isn't in here, and I don't know what to do next," Paige murmured.  
  
"We have to do something. This demon attacked my MOTHER," Michael said harshly.  
  
"I know, baby. Don't worry, we'll find her. How's your mother?" Paige reassured him.  
  
"Still in a coma. Whatever the demon did to her is bad. We have to find her," Michael commented.  
  
"Aw.too bad," a new voice said. Paige and Michael whirled to find the female demon staring at them. "I must admit, it took some effort to find you again. But, it's been such a long time since I've killed anyone."  
  
"how.how long?" Paige gasped.  
  
The woman smiled and said, "Several eons. In fact, if not for that woman's memories I.borrowed, I wouldn't even speak a language you'd recognize. Now then, shall we get started?" An energy ball appeared in her hand.  
  
"Phoebe, how's the.whoa!" Piper exclaimed as they all appeared. The demon turned to fire an energy ball. She stopped and stared for a second. She said a word with reverence, and then shimmered out.  
  
"What did she say?" Phoebe asked. Most of the group didn't know, but both Cole and Gabriel's faces went pale. "What, what is it?"  
  
"It means 'Master'," Cole said softly.  
  
"How did you know that?" Michael demanded.  
  
Cole looked at Gabriel, and then he looked up with fear in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Part 3

Heritage  
  
Part 3  
  
Sequel to "The Babysitter". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it. Sorry for the delay, had computer problems.  
  
"Cole? Cole, baby, talk to me," Phoebe murmured.  
  
Both Gabriel and Cole looked distinctly uncomfortable. Cole said, "About what? I don't know how this is happening, or what it means.but I have a theory."  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"The Lake of Torment," a new voice intruded. The group looked up to see Karril appear. He smiled and said, "Sorry I'm late, Cole. Meeting took a while."  
  
"Karril.what, huh?" Paige stammered.  
  
"Please, call me Gerald. It was the name my human mother gave me," Gerald commented, "The only link between Cole, Gabriel, and myself is the Lake of Torment. The water has done something to us,"  
  
"Alright," Michael said after a long silence, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Leo, you hit the Elders and get some info from them. Michael, you and Paige go to your father and find out about this demon.. Phoebe, you and I are hitting the Book of Shadows. Gabriel, go talk to the other Guardians. Cole, Gerald, go the Library and find out everything you can on the Lake of Torment.  
  
Everyone nodded, and went their respective ways. Phoebe looked at Piper and asked worriedly, "Do you think we'll find the answer?"  
  
"We have to," Piper replied.  
  
***  
  
"Master," the woman said with a bow. The man did not say anything, but his eyebrows rose. "I've found them,"  
  
"Come here," the man said softly, but his voice shook with power. The woman scurried over and went down on one knee. The man walked to the center of the room and held out his hands. A pedestal formed from the floor, with a small orb floating above it. The man then shot his right hand out and grabbed the woman in a grip like iron. The woman began to scream as energy flowed from her to the orb. A few seconds later, the woman felt to the floor and was vanquished.  
  
The orb began to pulse, and the man smiled, "Now they will come to me,"  
  
***  
  
"Michael," the man exclaimed excitedly when Michael and Paige walked in.  
  
"What? What is it?" Michael demanded.  
  
"Your mother just regained consciousness," the man exclaimed. He then leaned in and asked, "Your work?"  
  
Paige looked at Michael in shock, and James smiled, "Don't worry, I know about Michael's chosen profession. I've been meaning to ask, are you a fellow 'scholar'"?  
  
"No, actually I'm a witch," Paige explained in shock.  
  
"I see.well, thank you. Now, follow me," James commented, and walked towards the hospital room. Michael and Paige followed, and found Mrs. Errant sitting up in the hospital bed despite the adamant protests of two nurses.  
  
"I've been through worse than this," Mrs. Errant snapped, "So don't you dare hold me down now,"  
  
"Mom," Michael exclaimed. He ran over and pulled her into a hug, which Mr. Errant joined. Paige stood there for a second, and then told the nurses, "She'll be fine, why don't you give us a minute?" the nurses looked dubious, but then nodded and left.  
  
"Thanks," Michael murmured.  
  
"Alright, I'm fine," Mrs. Errant commented, "Now, why don't we talk about that horrible woman that possessed me. First, come here Paige."  
  
Paige walked forward gingerly, and Mrs. Errant took her hands, "I'm sorry for how I've treated you. It wasn't me. Know that I am very pleased with my son's choice. I can see how much you care for him, and how good your heart is. I couldn't have chosen better myself."  
  
Paige felt tears come to her eyes, and she nodded. "Thanks for that, Mrs. Errant,"  
  
"Call me Emily," Emily stated, "we're almost family. Now then, we have to do something about this woman. Right after we opened that latest chamber in Asia, this woman appeared. She jumped me, and I felt her entering me. I tried to fight, but." Emily shuddered.  
  
"You don't have to continue," James soothed.  
  
"Yes, I do. I won't let that bitch beat me," Emily stated, and Paige smiled at the woman's inner strength. "I don't know much else, but as she shared my memories, I shared hers. There is a.presence in the Temple, something old and powerful. And it is very interested in something the woman called the 'empowered ones'."  
  
Paige looked at Michael, and gasped, "The Turners!"  
  
***  
  
"I'm telling you, there's nothing here," Gerald said angrily. "I may not know much about this Library, but the Lake was never discussed. I know it was old in my time, and may predate the Source, but that's all."  
  
"Look, we have to keep looking. There must be somethi." Cole began. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" one of the Librarian's asked.  
  
"It's some kind of buzzing noise.and it's getting louder," Gerald exclaimed.  
  
"I don't hear." the Librarian began, but stopped as Cole and Gerald's face took on a look of intense concentration. A few moments later, their faces lost all expression, and they both shimmered out.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry, but the Lake predates even me. I don't know what to tell you," Mortanos said.  
  
"Why is it I don't believe you," Gabriel demanded. "I can feel you know something. What are you hiding?"  
  
Mortanos looked at Gabriel, and then added, "I'm sorry, but I can't interfere in this."  
  
"What the Hell kind of answer is." Gabriel began, but stopped as he began to hear a faint buzzing noise. He used his powers to trace the source, and felt a power try and intrude into his mind. Gabriel threw up his mental shields, and the buzzing noise decreased. He looked at Mortanos, and saw that Mortanos hadn't heard it. "Oh no.FATHER!" Gabriel shouted, and faded out.  
  
"Maybe we should tell him," Kazan mentioned.  
  
"No, this is something he has to do on his own," Mortanos said gravely.  
  
***  
  
"The Elders know zilch on the Lake. It was before their time," Leo said as he appeared.  
  
"Well, that's just great. Our Book of Shadows is useless too," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper was about to respond when Michael and Paige orbed in. "We found out the demon we fought was some kind of servant for something else, something that has been in that Temple Michael's parents unearthed. Mrs. Errant didn't know anything else."  
  
"I'm glad she's okay," Piper said.  
  
Suddenly, Gabriel appeared. He looked slightly panicked as he demanded, "Where are my father and Uncle Gerald?"  
  
"Gabriel, they should be in the Library." Piper began, but Gabriel shook his head.  
  
"No, they're not. I can't sense them anywhere." Gabriel interrupted.  
  
"Well, maybe they're in the Underworld," Leo said helpfully.  
  
Gabriel said, "I'm not like you. I have a very deep and personal blood link with both of them. I could sense them if they were on the other end of reality. No, something is blocking my sense, and.it's stronger than me."  
  
***  
  
Cole and Gerald both appeared in front of the man. He smiled and looked at both of them. Cole and Gerald felt a presence touch their minds, and then the man began to speak English. He said, "Finally. Now, where's the third?" He looked at the Orb, and frowned. "He's fighting it? Impressive.but it won't matter."  
  
Cole tried to smile, but his body was no longer under his control. Cole had heard the buzzing, and then a presence had invaded his mind and took over his body. He'd tried to fight, but he was too shocked and couldn't stop him. Cole hoped his son could do better, but as the man walked over to the orb, he started to doubt it.  
  
***  
  
"So, they could be at this Temple?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's likely, since that is where my mom told us the demon's master was," Michael commented.  
  
Phoebe was about to comment when Gabriel let out a scream. The group whirled to see Gabriel clutch his head and fall to his knees. He was pressing into his head so hard his hands were white, and his eyes had lost focus. He said, "SO LOUD.GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
Power exploded out from him in waves. The group felt their skin start to crawl from the raw power being emanated. Furniture exploded, but the group was unharmed. Gabriel's entire body was glowing a white glow, and his face took on a look of intense concentration.  
  
I WILL NEVER YIELD! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" Gabriel shouted, and even more power shot from him. The group was slammed against the wall from the sheer force of it, and Phoebe saw desperation come over her son's face. He looked at her and said, "HELP ME!"  
  
Suddenly, the power stopped. Gabriel's arms fell to his sides, and the group could move again. They approached cautiously, and Phoebe gently asked, "Son?"  
  
Gabriel raised his head and the group saw an utterly blank expression on his face. He stood up slowly, as if not of his own will, and then faded out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Part 4

Heritage  
  
Part 4  
  
Sequel to "The Babysitter". I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.  
  
"What the Hell happened?" Michael demanded in shock.  
  
"I.don't know," Piper confessed, "It looked like Gabriel was fighting something, and then he just stopped."  
  
"He didn't stop," Phoebe said softly, "He lost."  
  
"What, how can you tell?" Paige asked.  
  
"You heard him ask for help.and I saw his face before he left. He didn't look like he was in control of his own body," Phoebe explained.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Leo questioned.  
  
"We're going after him. I won't let any demon hurt my family," Phoebe snapped.  
  
"Phoebe, don't take this the wrong way, but this being bested Gabriel.what are we going to do?" Paige commented.  
  
"Well, we have to do something," Phoebe gasped in shock.  
  
"And we will," Piper reassured her, "Leo, go get Melinda. Right now, she's the strongest person here. We're going to need that. The rest of you get ready. We're heading into the lion's den,"  
  
***  
  
"Finally," the man exclaimed. Cole and Gerald tried to look, but they still couldn't move their bodies. The man looked at the two of them, and then blinked. Suddenly, they could move their head. Neither could speak, but they both could at least see what was going on. Gerald and Cole looked behind them, and almost gasped.  
  
Gabriel walked into the room slowly. Though his face was impassive, Cole and Gerald could almost feel him fighting. Unlike them, Gabriel's movements were slow and jerky, as if each took a supreme effort of will. The man watched him approach, and grinned, "Very impressive. You have some strength in you. That's good. I was afraid it would have been diluted."  
  
The man gestured, and Cole and Gerald could move their bodies again. "I've bound your powers, but not your movements. However." the man gestured again and a wall crashed down, sealing them in.  
  
Ignoring all else, Cole ran over to Gabriel and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Gabriel nodded and said, "I'm fine Father. How are you?"  
  
"As well as can be expected," Cole replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Why are we here," Gerald demanded. "For that matter, who are you?"  
  
The man's grin widened, and he said, "Call me Angel. It will suit my purposes."  
  
"What are you?" Gabriel asked curiously.  
  
Angel looked at him, and then said, "Ah, you detect no life from me, which makes you curious. I am not actually here. I'm a.piece would be the best word. I am a part of myself, left behind for just this circumstance. I can speak and even touch, but I don't exist beyond this Temple. Well, not in this form."  
  
"You mentioned this circumstance.what are you talking about?" Cole demanded.  
  
Angel looked puzzled as he replied, "Your awakening of course.I must say I didn't think it would take nearly this long. Must be the mixing of the two,"  
  
"The two what?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Myself and a human.well, I think you actually would call it a demon." The man explained.  
  
"What are you?" Gabriel said in shock.  
  
"You don't know?" the man said in puzzlement. "I suppose I could assume my true form for a few moments without concern." The man closed his eyes, and began to glow. The glow intensified, until all three Turner's had to look away. When they looked back, they all gasped.  
  
Angel had changed. He had grown slightly taller, and more fit. However, the thing that stood out the most was his wings. Long and graceful, the wings were white in color and arched out in a beautiful symmetry. Angel grinned, and said, "Took you by surprise, didn't I?"  
  
"You're.an angel?" Cole asked.  
  
"Impossible," Gerald snorted, "There are no winged angels. It's all myth."  
  
"Not quite," Angel replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked.  
  
"Did you really think God made humans first," Angel commented softly. "Originally, there were only the Azarian, or angels if you prefer. We were God's first creations, and by far his best. We had near infinite power, to help carry out his work. Nothing was beyond us, and we ruled the skies and realms."  
  
Cole looked at Gerald and Gabriel, and whispered, "The dreams."  
  
Angel nodded, and continued, "Yes. I'd hoped to remind you of our past, but it's been longer than I'd thought."  
  
"What happened to you? Why aren't there more of you?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
Angel's face darkened, and he said, "God grew fond of his newest creation, the weakling humans. He fell in love with them, and gave them the greatest gift of all: Free Will. While we were stuck in servitude to him forever, those pathetic creatures could do whatever they wanted."  
  
"You rebelled," Gerald said reasonably.  
  
"As their leader, I grew rightly jealous of all God gave them. So, I came before God and asked we be given the same gift. When he refused, saying we'd misuse it, I knew I had to act. I organized the rest of the Azarians, and we waged war on the humans. Once they were gone, we'd be God's favorites again."  
  
"You lost, didn't you," Gabriel asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, but I would assume so," Angel replied. "I was created as a back-up for that very possibility."  
  
"What do you mean," Cole demanded.  
  
"I knew there was a possibility that God would intervene and banish us, so I took steps. I bred with hundreds of humans, until I had created the perfect cross-breed. That cross-breed is your ancestor."  
  
"What!" Cole and Gerald exclaimed.  
  
"You are all my descendants. I must admit, I'd hoped the blood wouldn't be so diluted, but I can work with it." Angel commented reasonably. "Especially since it's been awakened in you partly."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"I was only to be activated once your blood was partially awakened," Angel explained.  
  
"But how." Cole began.  
  
"For these others, their blood was awakened through death.I believe the words are 'cease to exist'. It was the first step. But in you I sense an outside hand, one who used power to do it," Angel said with a frown.  
  
Cole looked at the others in confusion, but Gabriel went pale, "Mortanos.he knew about this, he had to. This was his gift to you Father. He used power to awaken your dormant blood,"  
  
".it makes a sick sort of sense." Cole commented, "I'd wondered what Mortanos did for me, and now it starts to make sense.wait, is that why we survived the Lake of Torment?"  
  
Angel looked confused, and then he said, "Ah, you mean the Lake of Life. It was designed for Azarians, and would destroy any non-Azarian. I'd hoped that the water would bring you close enough for me, and I was right. Now I can perform my function,"  
  
"What do you mean," Gabriel asked.  
  
"I'm going to use my powers to finish the process. I'm going to awaken the Azarian blood as much as I can in half-breeds. Some of it depends on power, but you should all be compatible." Angel explained.  
  
"Wait just a minute, I don't think I want to." Gerald began, but cut off as he lost control of his body.  
  
"I'd hoped you'd do it willingly, but it makes no difference," Angel commented darkly.  
  
***  
  
"This is the Temple.where is everyone?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know.my parents said the survey team would remain here after them." Michael commented.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we're for my husband and son, remember?" Phoebe said sharply.  
  
"I know, I was just.what the Hell is that!" Piper shouted. The group looked and saw the walls had begun to glow.  
  
"I don't know, but I doubt it's something good," Phoebe said softly. ***  
  
Angel had begun to become more transparent as power flowed out from him. Cole and Gerald felt something deep within them changing, and felt power rushing up into their bodies. Suddenly, they both felt Gabriel's presence. He shielded them, and pulled in as much of the power as he could. Still, even he couldn't shield them completely, and excess power washed over them. They both tried to resist, but it was like trying to stop the world from spinning. Soon, they blacked out.  
  
***  
  
"We have to hurry," Phoebe shouted.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?" Paige demanded.  
  
Piper was about to respond, when Phoebe's head jerked up. She looked around, and then started to run down a tunnel. The rest of the group followed as Phoebe made lefts and rights as if called. Eventually, she came to a wall.  
  
"Well, that's just." Paige muttered, but trailed off as Phoebe whirled.  
  
"Piper, blow up this wall. They're behind here, I know it." Phoebe commented.  
  
Piper looked into her eyes, and saw the light dimming from the walls. She then gestured, and the wall exploded.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the group ran in, and gasped. They were in a vast chamber that went upwards for hundreds of feet, and was huge. A man was in front of two sprawled forms, and he was slowly fading away. He looked up, and smiled, "My purpose is complete. You are all." he then disappeared.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said softly, and ran towards one of the forms. She got about five feet when she looked up, and skidded to a stop.  
  
A figure was flying above them. As the group watched, he dove for the ground, and landed gracefully between the two figures. Even from here, they could feel the raw power and presence emanating from him. The being looked down, and soft light encompassed Cole and Gerald. A few moments later, they both stirred and got up. The being turned around, and Phoebe saw his hourglass eyes.  
  
"Gabriel." she said softly.  
  
Gabriel smiled, and glowed briefly. When it passed, he looked normal, and Cole and Gerald were slowing standing up.  
  
"What happened to you?" Piper asked as the group approached.  
  
Cole looked and Phoebe, and Phoebe could see the change. There was more power in his eyes as he said, "We were.changed. I don't know how much, but it happened. Listen, go back to the manor please. The three of us need to figure out what this means."  
  
"But." Paige began, but Phoebe silenced her. She stared deep into Cole's eyes, and saw the man she loved. "Alright, but I'll be here when you need me." The group then orbed out.  
  
Cole turned to Gabriel and asked, "How changed are we?"  
  
Gabriel smiled, and said, "Mentally we're the same. For you two, you are humans with Azarian forms. With practice and effort, you can become Azarian in form."  
  
"What about you? I felt you take the brunt of the power," Gerald questioned softly.  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said, "I am an Azarian who can become human with effort. Whatever happened, we are in this together, and we have to stick it out."  
  
Gerald looked uncertain, and Gabriel's gaze pierced him. Gerald tried to fight it, but Gabriel pushed right through. He then smiled, "I understand."  
  
"What?" Cole asked. Gabriel looked at him, and Cole felt what Gerald felt. Aching loneliness and pain, the kind Cole remembered when he had been a demon on the run. The kind of pain Cole would have found without Phoebe, the intense desire to be loved and wanted by someone, anyone at all, and the fear that no such person existed.  
  
Cole looked over at Gerald and asked incredulously, "Is that why you came back?"  
  
Gerald looked at him and then said, "You know what it's like out there for demons like us. Good hates us, Evil hates us. It means going it alone, but that doesn't make it easy."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Cole said firmly. He looked at Gabriel, who smiled and nodded, "Gerald, you're family, and we stick together. I am your brother, and he is your nephew. We love you and will always be there for you. You don't have to face the world alone anymore, because you have us, and we will never abandon you."  
  
Tears formed in Gerald's eyes, and he impulsively pulled Gabriel and Cole into a hug. Cole let him for a few moments, and then said, "Now, come on. Let's go home before Phoebe comes after me to kill me."  
  
"I'll join you in a little while," Gabriel interrupted, "There's someone I have to see first."  
  
***  
  
"I figured you'd come," Mortanos said softly.  
  
"How could you not tell me?" Gabriel demanded, "We were like brothers, and you hid this from me,"  
  
"I didn't have a choice. Originally, I'd planned for only Cole to make the change, but circumstances made there three of you." Mortanos explained.  
  
"That's why you did this? To resurrect the Azarians that God destroyed?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Mortanos snapped, "Use your head."  
  
Gabriel thought for a moment, and then his eyes widened, "God didn't destroy them, did he?"  
  
"He could no more destroy them than I could let him destroy Kain," Mortanos said softly, "He merely banished them from this reality forever."  
  
"No, you're wrong," Gabriel said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mortanos asked.  
  
"The apparition of Angel tried to keep things from me, but when I absorbed all that power, I got part of his memories. He wasn't just activated because of our awakened blood." Gabriel commented.  
  
"The Azarians are coming back."  
  
THE END 


End file.
